yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SNE02/Read
Previously, 『In this dimension, not just only you humans live!』 --- Mysterious girl "Huh? Aaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaah-!!!" --- Lynné The lance threw down right at Lynné by the mysterious girl with wings. It was just a few millimeters from Lynné, it created an impact which send Lynné down to the ground. Samuru : Lynné!! Mysterious Girl : Equip it...Human. Equip your relic...! Lynné : I'm alright, Samuru. You just need to stay back for a while... Samuru : But... Lynné : Don't worry. Okay? Samuru : ....Alright. Better be careful with that girl, I got a bad feeling about her since she's not a human at all. Lynné : Me too. Mysterious Girl : Are you just going to chat or fight? Lynné : As you wish, I'll fight you. 『Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron』 『(Impermanence YA, YA HA-YE Creation and Destruction Transcendence YA, YA HA-YE Freedom from Desires Ame no habakiri YAE- YA-HA-YE-IE) The first blade, like the swiftest wind, faster than lightning The second blade, like a forest, having an empty mind This fear of a supernatural evil Is only the reflection of my inexperience in the water Who will do it if I won't? Awake! Matchless blue that crushes evil Thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of millions of lives I grasp and wield them all A tearing that chills the spine Do you have the resolve to break it? The tip* of my sword in the evening sky Resembles the fragrant crescent moon Time and time again I disappear completely To the flame of my sword』 Mysterious Girl : Don't make my expectations down, human. *summoned a lance* The mysterious girl holds her lance and swings, then created dark energy lightnings at Lynné continuously. Lynné dodged every attacks by the girl while charged towards the girl. Lynné transforms her sword into a much larger sword and delivering swings laced with blue lightning.' "Azure Flash"' The mysterious sends another lightning to counter and able to nullify Lynne's attack. Lynne then jumped up higher than the girl and conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on the mysterious girl from above. "One Thousand Tears" The mysterious girl dodged every swords and landed down to the ground after her wings disappeared. Lynné then jumped up high and threw down her sword, and conjures it to be comparable in size to a large truck, then thrusted down from a kick by Lynne. "Heaven's Wrath" The large sword was thrusting down right at the mysterious girl, very soon. However... "Did you really that kind of attack will really kill me, human?!?!" --- Mysterious Girl The mysterious girl then pull her ribbon which a dark wind starting surrounds her then... Samuru : What the-?! The wind was so strong, seeing the mysterious girl that surrounded by the wind is impossible. Like a barrier but there's something shining in the wind. It was --- A trident was manifested and clashed with Lynne's large sword. Lynné : What?! In that moment, an explosion was occurred which caused the lights of the lampposts broken and it created a vast crater on the bridge. Samuru : Lynné!!!! Lynné : ....Ku...Ha....Hah-ah... - Back in the HQ - Sakuya : Lynné-san's gear was removed! Aoi : How could that be?! Symphogear was able to resist against Noise, it shouldn't be able to be remove... Genjuro : Which means the attack of the enemy was that strong...! Alarm Sakuya : We received another report! This is... Aoi : Millay-san, Clyna-chan and Hime-chan also been attacked by someone at the same time! Genjuro : What?! At the same time?! enemies... What in the world is happening now?! - Back to the bridge - Samuru ran towards and slides down to the bottom of the crater where Lynné was unable to stand after been injured by the attack. Samuru gently helps Lynné stands up "This is the difference of our levels, human. " --- Mysterious Girl Samuru/Lynné : Huh? Both them looked up where the mysterious girl supposed to stand which surprised them the most is that... The mysterious girl before had changed her appearance after the dark wind disappeared. The girl became mature with more fierce and determined expressions than before. (sorry can't upload the picture) Samuru : The girl before... Lynné : ....Changed...her...form....?! minutes back in Chrome City - Millay's Side - "Blast you back to Hell!!" Millay unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides. "Megadeth Party" Her missiles eliminated last remaining Noise in the sky. "Hymp. As expected, Noise are Noise after all." --- Millay As Millay smirks at the elimination of Noise. A small breeze blew past her hair bangs and pigtails. "A breeze...? Huh?! Who's there?!?!" --- Millay "Hoh?~ How quick you're able to realize my presence, as expected of a Symphogear User" --- ??? Millay : Stop blubbering! Hurry up and show yourself already! ??? : Hmm~ How impatient. Well, its fitted for whom as the Attuned of Ichaival. Millay : Hah?! As the mysterious voice stopped, a figure stepped into the light of the moon where Millay got a surprise expression as she clearly sees the mysterious person. It was a young girl with white hair and yellow eyes. She wears black kimono with blue accents and white frills. Millay : A kid? ??? : It's true if from the view of a human. Millay : Hah? The mysterious girl claps her hands which the surrounding began to change. "What the-?!" --- Millay The surroundings changes to a place close to a mountain full of snow and ice. "What is this place...?" --- Millay "This is one of the dimensional spaces that I created, called the game boards." --- ??? "Game? You created it? Who and what are you anyway?" --- Millay "I am the Demon Lord of the White Night, the spirit of the sun and night, Shiroyasha. I am one of the Demon Lords, the terrifying existence from another neighboring world." --- Shiroyasha "Another world?!?!" --- Millay - At the HQ - "What's wrong?!" --- Genjuro Sakuya : We lost Millay-san's signal! Genjuro : What did you say?! Aoi : As the mysterious girl appears, Millay-san seems to be also disappeared along with her. Sakuya : And also we detected a waveform of a distortion between dimensional spaces. Genjuro : Distortion between dimensional spaces. That's sound like... - Back to Millay - "You say you are a terrifying existence that came from another world. Don't make me laugh!" --- Millay Shiroyasha : What I heard of you, really were true~ Millay : Ah? Shiroyasha : A quite aggressive, sometime bad mouthed but also quite a goody girl inside. Now is currently datin--- Millay : A-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!~ W-W-What are you talking about! And how you know about me so clearly!! Shiroyasha : *holding fan and cover her mouth* Un. Because we did our investigations long ago. Millay : Investigations? Wait, we? Shiroyasha : That's right. As we speak, your friends now may be in a fight with the other demon lords. Millay : What did you say?! I don't know what kind of situation is this but... If there's something you want to do with me, do it then! Shiroyasha : Hmm. Hmm. You saved me a lots of words. That's right. I have something to do with you, however, we demon lords should carried out the mission of taking care of you--- Millay : care of us? Hymph! In other words, killing us huh. But not that easily! Shiroyasha : But... Millay : Huh? "I have a sense of obligation, especially when its come to battle. So let's have a game for a change." --- Shiroyasha "Game you say?" --- Millay Shiroyasha : I'll have you to take care of that. On the mountain, there's a shadow flying from top of the mountain. The shadow flying around the mountain as its flying through the thick air and clouds around it. That thing has particular appearance which is familiar to see. Millay : That's... Griffon?! Shiroyasha : Indeed. He is the king of all birds as well as the beasts. I'll test you with this griffon. Any words? Millay : I see. You want to test me that either I take that griffon down first or it does. Then no words to this. Hurry up and start this game already! Shiroyasha : Very well. Then, let's begin the game! In one moment, the griffon swoop right down at Millay in an instant. Millay : He's fast but... Not underestimate Ichaival, you scum! Millay changes her gauntlets into gatlings and aims for the griffon as its coming towards Millay. "---Haaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" --- Millay At the same time, Clyna and Syrine them also finished cleaning up the Noise. However, they soon engaged in battle with another person. That person is a young girl with orange hair and blue eyes. Her attire consisting a revealing orange dress. Like the other assailants, the young girl can breathe fire from her mouth and can fly. She is the assailant of both Clyna and Syrine. "Dragon Embers!" --- ??? The girl breathes out many embers towards Clyna and Syrine the two symphogear users. Both girls dodged the attacks in a nick of time, and started to counter attack. "De-eeeeeeeeeath!!" --- Clyna Clyna generates two blades on her scythe and hurls at the enemy as boomerangs. "KiLL JuliET" "Haa-aaaaaaaaah!!" --- Syrine Syrine fires hundred of small saws from her compartments. "Alpha Style 100 Rebirths" They both attacked the girl at the same time however the girl escaped from two attacks in one blink. "This girl..." --- Syrine "Ah. Is strong-desu." --- Clyna "Here I go!" --- ??? - Back in London - new enemy... A new threat. Even now, I can't get a hint of her objective. If she's not a human then... She...Who is she? --- Lynne "Now, finish you off. *grab a lance*" --- ??? Samuru / Lynne : !!!! *Wait. Leticia.* a voice speaks in the mysterious woman's head. Leticia : Percher! Lynne : Percher? *Let's redraw for this time.* Leticia : Redraw? I'm almost ove--- *Redraw at once. You will get another chance to deal with the symphogear user.* Leticia : What do you mean? *I get a feeling that next time, it will better. *giggles* So hurry up, Shiroyasha and Sandora also be retreating.* Leticia : Sigh. Sometime, I really don't know what are you thinking. The mysterious woman makes her lance disappeared and her wings sprout out again from her back. "Next time we meet, don't be sure you'll be lucky." --- Leticia The woman fly off to the night sky and vanished. Samuru : She's gone. Lynne : ..... - Millay's side - Millay is still in the game with the griffon. Millay : This guy sure doesn't know how to stay put! Shiroyasha : Un~Hmm. It can't be helped. Let the game stop here for today. Shiroyasha claps her hands which made everything back to normal, along with the griffon disappeared with the whole game board. Millay : What? Hey, what are you planning now!? Shiroyasha : There's a change in plan so I'll be taking my leave. Let's meet next time. Millay : Hey! Wait you little-! The girl claps her hands again and a wind of snow blew towards Millay. Millay : Snow? Huh? Where did that kid go? - Meanwhile - Syrine : Kiri-chan, did you find that girl? Clyna : Nope. What about you Syrine? Syrine : Me either. Jeez~ Where did that girl go? Clyna : Mystery~ Syrine : Kiri-chan, that is Riki's catchphrase. Clyna : Nantesudou! (What did you say?!) - Back to the HQ - Aoi : We'll pick up the symphogear users immediately! Sakuya : Ogawa-san also on his way to meet Lynne-san and Samuru-kun. Genjuro : A whole new threat and we still haven't get a single clue about their objective. What is happening to this world? - Epilogue - "Hmm.Hmm. Humanity's new threat... The dimensional disaster... Demon Lord that is. Hahahaha" --- ??? Category:Chapter Readings Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear Chapters